The present invention relates to a development of a program, and more specifically, to an association of one or more test cases with one or more source codes parts, or vice versa.
In order to fully test that all requirements of an application are met, test cases are used. A test case is characterized by a known input and by an expected output, which is worked out before the test is executed. The known input is used for testing a pre-condition and the expected output is used for testing a post-condition.
The number of test cases may increase as the size of the test cases become larger, due to expansions and new developments of a program, for example, an application, software or script.